touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Komachi Onozuka
frame|right Introduction Komachi Onozuka, a derelict Shinigami of the Sanzu no Kawa, she's the Grim Reaper of Gensokyo wielding a typical scythe. Her ability to manipulate distance helps with her grim job of ferrying souls to the afterlife, but regardless of that she is actually very lazy in her work and is instead rather extroverted towards others. In this game Komachi's melee attacks are rather slow, but balanced by the fact that they are rather large and multi-purpose. Her bullets also appear a bit useless at first, but the speed at which her wisp bullets travel is more of a strength than a weakness. In order to utilize her slow melee and slow moving projectiles it would be ideal to have a good sense of spacing and zoning, as well as the ability to use cover fire and bullet-walls to your advantage. Komachi is probably at her best when she has wisps out in front of her at roughly her max melee range, and uses them to force the opponent into making a move that she can punish or beat with her huge melee moves. Normal Moves 5A: A short upward poke with her scythe. Has a deceptively good vertical reach extending from about her knee to the tip of the scythe, making it is a pretty good anti-air melee. It also has a limited horizontal reach roughly the width of the scythe at the top, and slightly more narrow horizontal reach near the ground. 5AAAA: 4 hit combo. First hit is mid. Second hit takes one orb if blocked low. Third hit takes one orb if blocked low, and is Special and Super cancelable only. Fourth hit is Super cancelable only. As of 1.02, this will no longer miss on certain characters in the corner. f.5A: Spinning slash. Wallbounces on hit. Takes one orb if blocked low. Pretty decent reach and stun once the attack happens, but the slow startup makes it difficult to use at times. 2A: Low poke with the handle of her scythe. Takes 1/2 orb if blocked high. Standard low jab. 3A: Upward angled slash. Takes one orb if blocked low. Has a blind spot and can whiff at point blank or particularly against crouchers, but it's still a really good move against standing or jumping opponents, or in chains/juggles. 6A: Komachi reaches out with her scythe, then pulls it in with a long recovery animation. Launches opponent towards you on hit. Takes one orb if blocked high. Does not cancel into B bullets. This move is rather deceptive in appearance for a couple of reasons: the initial thrust Komachi does will not hit, the only part that hits is when she drags the scythe back to her. It also appears like a mid or high attack, but it's really a low attack. However, the attack extends horizontally from Komachi all the way to the tip of the scythe even when she is dragging it back, so it has pretty good horizontal reach, but the vertical reach is only about as high as the scythe itself. 6A: Charged 6A. Crushes if blocked high. High launch towards you on hit. Super cancelable only, but there's enough juggle time to follow up with B bullets. j.A: Jumping kick. Standard use. Can be chained into j.6A in aerial combat. j.6A: Jumping slash. While this seems like it's just an airborne version of f.5A, it actually isn't. This move is angled slightly upwards, whereas f.5A is angled slightly downwards. Though, the startup speeds are about the same. j.2A: Overhead slash. Groundbounces on hit. j.8A: (To be released in patch 1.03.) Large hitbox that hits in front of, below, and behind Komachi. Really good crossup, but fairly slow startup speed. (GRAVE DIGGER) 6DA: Dashing 5a. This move is punishable on block. Takes one orb if blocked low. Can chain into 214 and 623 if it hits in corner. This move can be used as anti-air, just like the 5A. 6DB: Sliding kick. Takes one orb if blocked high. Grazes. Cancelable into supers only. 6DC: Overhead slash. Takes one orb if blocked low. Large blind spot directly in front of Komachi. Really poor startup speed but surprisingly good vertical and horizontal reach. Use sparingly at max range. Cannot be followed up by anything. Bullet Moves 5B: Throws out a wave of six coins, amusingly dubbed the "money shot". Fairly weak but fast and useful for tagging the opponent when you cannot get her 5c projectiles out. 5B: As 5B, but with ten coins. 6B: As 5B, but with a slight upward angle. 6B: As 6B, but with ten coins. 2B: A wave of eight coins at roughly a sixty degree angle upwards. 5C: A small purple wisp that moves in a slow spiral forward. Can absorb several bullets before disappearing. On hit, block, or nullified by bullets, leaves a small puff that stays on screen for about a second. Her main projectile to use. You should almost always have at least one or two out acting as cover as you move around. They have very good bullet priority and should be used as a moving wall for you. Be careful when setting them, as the start up is somewhat slow and the opponent can catch you with faster bullets if you are not careful. Since only one is dispersed, it is not as useful in situations when up against higher priority bullets that trade with it, but are greater in number. 2C: Komachi slams her scythe into the ground, blowing up any ghosts on screen. Mainly useful for detonating blue wisps from her spellcard but you can detonate the puffs that the wisps leave behind when they either hit or timeout. If you have blue wisps out, try getting the opponent into a blocking situation and cancel into a 2c from something like 5aa. 6C: Two spinning wind bullets, one above the other. Moves forward fairly quickly. Has a blind spot right in front of Komachi. The bullets have fairly low priority but are fast. You should mainly be using this as part of her 5aa6b6c ground bnb but you could also use it to catch opponents at times. Be careful of the blind spot right in front of her. j.5B: Aerial 5B. The same as 5b but angles very slightly downwards. j.5B: Aerial 5B. The same as her 5b j.2B: As j.5B, but with a downward angle. j.2B: As j.2B, but with ten coins. j.6B: Ten coins in roughly a horizontal line. Useful for breaking through bullets but of course it has a small spread. j.5C: Aerial 5C. This should be just as much as 5c and at times can be more useful. use this in conjunction with her 5c have both the ground and air covered. j.6C: Aerial 6C. j.2C: As j.6C, but at a sharp downward angle. Special Moves Consequent level ups for Komachi's specials only seem to increase damage for the most part. Some even do nothing at all. Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos A j.2A CH can result into any super possible. *'General Midscreen BnB: 5AA 5B/6B 6C {236B}' Hits: 10 Damage: 2255 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: 6B version is for guaranteed max damage on most characters, 5B you have to wait for all the coins to hit before doing 6C, 6B you can just mash it out. Remi modification: 5A 6B 6C Suika modification: 5AA 5B 6C Slightly outside of the corner you can tack on 236B for everyone. *'Modified Corner BnB for Sakuya, Tenshi, and Komachi: 5AA 6B 6C 214B' Hits: 12 Damage: 2664 Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Note: Point blank, and knocks down. *'General Corner BnB: 5AAA 623B j.6A' Hits: 9 Damage: 2454 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Remi modification: 5A 6B 623B j.A Knocks down. *'Corner: 5AA 5B 236B' Hits: 9 Damage: 2116 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Being too close will whiff 236B. Try to time 236B or it will not count as a part of the combo. *'Off f.5A near Corner: f.5A 5B 6C' Hits: Max 9 Damage: 1370-1940 (Depending on range. Max damage if opponent is near corner) Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Knockdown. Alright, this move is definitely kinda weird as far as where you can pull it off. I list it as a corner combo, but in actuality, you can do this combo at varying distances based on the position of your enemy. Due to the massive range on Komachi's f.5A, as long as the edge of the arena is in sight, Komachi is near the middle of the viewable area, and the opponent isn't at max range, you can pull this off. However, you can also do this with Komachi in the MIDDLE of the map for significantly reduced damage and no knockdown, as long as you bounce the opponent of the wall they are closest to. (DarkShadow: You sure about the middle? 5B whiffs after f.5A when I try to do this in the middle of the screen.) *'Off f.5A Midscreen to Corner: f.5A 6C hj9 j.6C 6D j.6A' Hits: 4 Damage: 1922 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Note: Knocks down. There's a chance that 6c might hit with both projectiles. If so, leave out the 6D j.6A, since then it's already past 100% after the second 6C. *'Off 6A: 6A 623B j.6A' Hits: 7 Damage: 1843 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Off a 6A. *'Off 6A non-tipper: 6A 6B 6C' Hits: 9 Damage: 1973-1975 (Varies on character) Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Full combo will knockdown. This will not work if Komachi is at the tip of her 6A range, as the enemy will fail to be crossed up. You must reverse input when they fly over you, so the real input would be 6A 4B 4C. If you're sure they fail to be crossed up, use 2B for 1723 damage. *'Off 6A tipper into super: 6A Poor Fate "Short Life Expectancy"/Change Fate "Unregretful Life, Regretful Life"' Hits: 1 + 2(SLE)/1(ULRL) Damage: SLE: Half of remaining lifebar(Max. 5450). ULRL: Switches your remaining life bar with the enemy's. (Massive) Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: 6A MUST hit at or very near maximum range for this to work. When the scythe is fully extended, the blade should be right in the middle of the opponent, give your take a little bit. Immediately after confirming the hit, use either Poor Fate or Change Fate supers, depending on situation. If you both have a lot of health, use Poor Fate to cut his life bar in half. If you're getting trashed, use Change Fate to perform a merciless reversal and switch your life bar with your opponent's. *'Corner off 6DA: 6DA 623B hj7 j.6A j.6C' Hits: 8 Damage: 1880 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Note: Ensured knockdown. There are other ways to end this combo, but they cannot ensure knockdown. This combo is handy for wakeup jumpers in the corner. *'Off 3A (near) corner: 3A 2B {j.A} j.6A' Hits: 6-9 Damage: 1587-2010 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Note: Follow up for if you ever land a 3A. Knocks down. Hard to end when used as anti-air. Remove j.A if you're too far from the enemy. Note that 3A has a chance to whiff because of the fairly large gap in front of you. *'Corner: j.2A j.B j.6C' Hits: 9 Damage: 1700-1975, depends on range. Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Note: Knocks down. Can be performed on midscreen for 1500-1921 damage. (DarkShadow: This really depends on where you do j.2A, because you have great chance the j.B will whiff after j.2A) *'j.2A follow up: j.2A land j.2A j.6C (midscreen) or j.2C (corner)' Hits: 3 Damage: 1687 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Knocks down. Though still checking if it's possible to get both hits off the C. Since the old listed combo said around 2K... *'j.2A Corner Combo: j.2A {6D} 5AA 2B (Make sure to neutral jump) j.A j.6A' Hits: Max 11 Damage: Max 2.4K, or so it said(before I re-listed it). Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Note: 22B/C can be added right after j.6A if you want to move your opponent. 6D depending on range. *'Hitconfirm off 6C, works only fullscreen: 6C hj9 j.6C 6D j.6C 6D j.6A' Hits: 4 Damage: 1483-1680 Spirit Orb Usage: 4 Notes: Fullscreen combo off 6C hitconfirm, at the price of much spirit orb usage because of flying and C projectiles. Knocks down. Leave out 6D j.6A if first 6C hits 2 times. *'Azure combo into SLE: 5AAA 623Bof Dying(Max 3h) 236B SLE/ULRL"' Hits: 7+2(SLE)/1(ULRL) Damage: SLE: Half of remaining lifebar(Max. ~6000). ULRL: Switches remaining life bars. Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Gimmicky combo into the infamous supers. Credits to Magister. Only works in Azure weather, and you'll need to have the alternate 623. Frame Data ...